Brothers Gone Astray
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Edward and Alphonse went missing. One minute they were on a peaceful walk, and the next, no one knows where they went. Roy and his team are already searching, but will the they find the Elric brothers, or with they be left to question where it was they disappeared off to.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my FIRST Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic...so go easy on me. I was going to have a sweet oneshot be my first one, but I...didn't finish it. **

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is NOT mine, nor will it ever be.**

* * *

"Sir," Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said, peeking her head into the colonel's office. "Phone Call for you."

The black haired Colonel Roy Mustang, nodded his head. "Got it."

He picked up the phone that was placed on the corner of his desk. "Colonel Mustang."

He listened to the voice on the other end of the phone and sighed. He silently nodded his head and replied coolly to the panicked voice on the other end. "I'll look into it."

With that said he hung up the phone. His team looked up at him when he stood up. Mustang sighed, he really hoped for a peaceful Monday. He was really looking forward to heading home as soon as possible.

"Listen up!" He commanded loudly, "I just received a call from Miss Rockbell, Fullmetal and his brother have been missing for the past three days."

He paused as he heard his team mumble things in worry.

"As you know, Fullmetal was given the week off due to some injuries he'd acquired during a mission." Mustang continued,

Maes, ever the curious one, rose his hand. "I don't suppose you know where they might be?"

Mustang shook his head. "No, that's why I'm putting you in charge of this case until we find a lead."

"Seems fair," Maes said leaving the room to investigate.

Roy just sat down rubbing his temples, massaging the headache that was growing. He _really _wanted it to be a simple Monday.

* * *

_Four days earlier_

* * *

Edward Elric finished his meal with a full on glare to glass full of that poisonous white liquid. Milk. Oh how he hated milk. Stupid milk. Stupid murderous-

"Edward, you have to drink your milk." Winry Rockbell's voice said.

He twitched. "No," He said stubbornly.

"Drink it!" Winry pressed.

"No, I hate milk!" Edward said.

"Ed, if you hate it so much than plug your nose or something." She suggested.

He continued to glare at the glass of milk. Before he promptly stood up, leaving the disgusting excuse for a drink behind to put away his dishes.

"Brother!" Alphonse Elric squeaked.

Alphonse followed his older brother out the door, to the kitchen. Ed smiled at his younger brother when he finished his quest to put away the dish he used.

"What do you feel like doing today, brother?" He asked.

"I don't know Al," Ed responded, before he softly groaned when he noticed how sore his shoulder port was. He rubbed it subconsciously. "It's going to rain."

"We don't have to go outside." Al offered. "We can play a game inside, right?"

Edward gave his brother a small smile. "Anything you want Al."

Alphonse clapped his armored hands together happily. Edward then followed Alphonse to go find something to do. Edward was pretty much bored to death, and decided a little game might be a little fun. At least for Alphonse. He wasn't one to play games, but with the stab wound just healing up, not to mention the storm 'sickness', he really couldn't find anything else to do. After all he'd read all of the good alchemy books they had laying around.

Ed mindless thought of their latest mission to find the Philosopher Stone. The rumor turned out to be a fraud to lure alchemists interested in the stone. And like a fool, Edward led himself and his younger brother into the trap.

"Brother," Al's voice spoke up. "You alright?"

Ed looked up at his brother's face, which even though couldn't show any emotion, he could've sworn worry was written all over it. He smiled innocently. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sure?" Al asked, unsure.

Edward nodded. "Perfectly fine."

Al shrugged and continued his mission to find a game to play. In the end, they ended up playing cards. Winry ended up coming to watch them when she must have finished up cleaning up. She was leaning over Ed's shoulders as the two played.

"I win!" Alphonse said cheerfully.

Edward put his hand of cards down. "I didn't know you were so good Al!"

Al scratched as his armored neck. "Well, it's easier when you're not cheating."

"I don't cheat!" Edward denied.

"Yes you do!" Al laughed.

"Do not!"

"Oh so that time on the train, you weren't cheating?" Al teased.

Edward's face turned slightly red. "Only that one time."

If Al could roll his eyes, he would have.

"Well," Edward said standing up. "I'm going out for a walk."

"I thought it was going to rain." Winry said looking out the window.

Edward scratched his ear. "Oh right." He said as if he forgot, maybe he had. "Then I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

_Later that day_

* * *

It was getting dark outside and it had just finished raining. Edward was laying in his bed, complaining about the pain the entire time too. Alphonse kept him company until he fell asleep for the second time that day. Nobody really blamed him since after all, he'd been exhausted the past two days since he arrived.

Winry had yet to discover what it was that the mission was completely. She knew it had something to do with a rumor, and it turned out to be a trap, but that's all. She pieced it together that the trap must have been somewhat dangerous. Al came home dented and beat, but Edward managed to fix him up.

She was more worried about his own injuries, since he was stabbed in the shoulder, but he said the painkiller took the pain away, which secretly, she knew he wasn't taking. He also had a cut on his forehead and plenty of bruises.

Since they arrived, she was sure to give him all the medical attention they needed. Her granny helped her out too. She'd come home from the market with fresh food to eat.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she watched through the crack in the door at Edward who was sitting up against the wall on his bed. Alphonse's seemed to be asleep, or in shutdown mode, or whatever it was he did at night. She knew she really shouldn't be spying on Edward, but she was worried he was hiding something from her.

Honestly, she didn't know what she was supposed to find out by just watching him. If she wanted to find out, she should just ask him. Sure he'd tell her it was no big deal, but she had her ways to make him speak.

"You can come in, Win." Edward's voice said softly, making her jump.

How had he noticed her?

She slowly walked in, her cheeks red. "Hey, Ed."

She moved to go sit next to him, and watched as he rubbed his sore ports. "Hey, Winry."

She didn't know what to say really. She was going to confront him about what it was that he was hiding from her, but she didn't want to mess up the mood. She didn't really get to see this side of him. The side where he's more peaceful than violent. More quiet than loud. More himself than a cover.

"What you thinking about Ed?" She asked instead.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" She asked. "I'm sure there's something on your mind."

He paused. "I don't want to talk about it."

She frowned. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure, you didn't eat much of dinner, you have to be hungry."

She heard him chuckle and what about to ask him what was so funny, but he stood up quickly, with his hands on his hips. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll join you!" Al's small voice suddenly piped up, surprising Winry.

Before Winry could say anything more, the two boys had already rushed out of the house. Winry shook her head. "Those boys."

…

The next morning, Winry noticed that neither Al nor Ed had returned. She figured they must have gotten tired and decided they were too far away to walk back. It definitely was something they would do. After all, when they were little she'd find the two taking naps willingly out in the grass.

She didn't think much of it when they hadn't come back for lunch either. For all she knew, they made a new friend or decided to walk some more before returning. They did have some old family friends around here.

Maybe they were visiting their mother's grave…which if they were, she wondered if she should go join them. After all, she hadn't visited the grave in a while.

But when they were yet to return when it started to get dark out again, she was worried. Had they left to go to central already? Had they found some clue on how to get their bodies back and forgot to say goodbye? Did they not like it here?

"I'm sure they'll be back." Granny Pinako said noticing Winry's worried look. "If not for us, then for the food."

Winry nodded, forcing the worried thoughts out of her head. Sure they were fine, right?

**Okay, so how'd it go? Sorry for the OoCness! I'll try to work on it! I hope I did alright, this is the first time I've ever really strayed from my usual fanfic stories, except for the few others...which i didn't do too well with...**

**Fun Fact: _I love any animal's really, except for the generally large sized animal. _**

**So, REVIEW, and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well sorry if this was a bit long, but at least it wasn't that popular :P Anyways, for those of you reading and following this, sorry for the wait...other stories and family business to deal with. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know Fullmetal Alchemist is NOT mine!**

Maes Hughes happily walked across the hall, a little hop to his step as he approached the Colonel's office. He had a small file in his hands. He hardly bothered to knock as he walked into the office he intended to enter.

"Hello, Colonel!" He said happily.

Roy Mustang, who was tiredly signing papers looked up to Hughes. "What is it Hughes, did you find a lead?"

Maes nodded his head. "Yep,"

He tossed the files on the colonel's desk and slipped them open. He pointed to the picture of none other than: Scar. When Roy saw who it was, he instantly looked more serious than he had only moments ago.

Maes then pulled out a piece of paper from beneath a worded report, to reveal a map. He pointed to a few circled in red sections. "Scar has been spotted multiple times in East City, and once in South City, and a couple of times in Rush Valley."

Roy knotted his fingers together under his chin. "Those are all near Resembool."

"That's why I think Scar has something to do with The Elric brother's disappearance."

Mustang sighed. "Then this could get ugly." He paused for a second, planning on what they should do next. "Where was Scar last seen?"

Maes looked down at the map for a second. "East City, Sir."

Mustang sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. As much as he hated to admit it, he really wished Maes wasn't so quick with his work. He would have finally have gotten a peaceful day. But no, this Thursday was no different than the previous Monday.

…

Winry ran her pale fingers through her blond hair. Her bare feet slapped against the hard wood floor as she paced. For all she cared, she could pace a hole into the floor, and she wouldn't notice or care. It was just one day away, until the days counted up to being a week that the boys had gone missing.

She could faintly notice her dog whining to be let out, but he should know that something was wrong. Ed and Al were missing. And she was yet to hear any news from the military. Who had called her only a few days earlier informing her than they would contact her if they found any leads.

A hand on her arm stopped her pacing. At least for the moment.

"Winry," Her granny's voice said. "Stop pacing and get something to eat, and let that darn dog out already."

Winry looked down to her granny and nodded. She opened the door the dog was waiting so patiently by. The dog sprinted out the door and went to a nearby tree as if his life depended on it. Granny Pinako shook her head as she walked back inside.

"Granny, what if they don't find them? What if they're hurt?" She asked as she followed the granny to the kitchen.

Her granny chuckled. "I'm sure they're fine. Stop worrying. You're the one that keeps telling them to stop worrying about you."

"Yeah, well I'm not the one that disappeared."

Winry sighed as she sat down to eat her dinner. Her mind wandering to a thousand different places always returning to worrying about Ed and Al.

Hopefully, they really were fine.

…

"Should we split up into teams, sir?" Lieutenant Hawkeye questioned.

Colonel shook his head. "I'm not taking any risks, this is Scar we are after."

She nodded her head and fingered the gun that was strapped to her waist.

After a bit more research on sightings of Scar and asking around, they were in the slums area of East City. This was where he was last seen, and according to the reports, it was only hours ago. Mustang and his team that included: Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, and Falman – started their search near the instant they learned of the lead.

Falman and Havoc went to search houses that Scar might have used for hiding while the others asked around if anyone's seen Scar around at all. Most of them just shook their head, but some of them asked who that person was. That, or they would shout, asking why the military was interrogating them.

Mustang and his team paused at the end of a road, wanting to re-plan their strategy. Whatever it was that they were doing, they were doing it wrong. So they had to change tactics. Find a smarter plan.

Footsteps rushed towards them, and they turned to see who it was. "We really should have planned this out more, boss." Havoc whispered as they turned to see nothing.

"Yeah, why'd you have to go and rush everything?" Fuery questioned, politely of course.

Mustang sighed. He really didn't need this right now. Honestly he didn't know why he rushed it. It seemed sort of unsmart of him as a Colonel to do. He was the Colonel, he should at least know better than to rush things.

His train of thought was interrupted by a rumbling noise. The ground shook and nearby citizens were starting to clear out of the area.

Mustang knew exactly what it was. It definitely wasn't an earthquake that everyone keeps shouting about. This was a special "earthquake". This was alchemy. This was Scar.

He cursed under his breath and waited until a large dust cloud appeared. He fanned the air in front of him, not wanting to fight blind, and held his gloves at read. The instant he saw Scar jump out at him, his team fired at him. He aimed his gloves and snapped, flames shooting out towards Scar, who now stood in front of the clearing dust.

"Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang, surrender now in the name of God." Scar said, pulling his sleeve of his tattooed arm up. "And say your prayers, for I'm about to serve you the Justice you deserve."

Mustang didn't bother to cooperate. Instead, he gave his own orders. "Release the Elric brothers at once."

"I don't have the young Alchemist or his little brother." Scar said, lunging at Roy.

Mustang heard Riza shouting something, but he was too busy dodging Scar's tattooed arm. Roy snapped again, but was only pushed away by Scar. Scar wasn't playing around, he was serious.

"What, did you kill them?" Roy asked as he tried to focus on Scar so he could hit him straight.

"I told you, I haven't seen the Elric brother's." Scar replied, not holding back as he destroys a wall next to Mustang, who jumps to dodge falling debris.

Hawkeye rushed to his aid, pulling him up into a standing position before Scar could take advantage of his position. She shot at Scar with her pistol just nicking his tattooed arm. His only response was grabbing at it in pain, before he lunged at the two. Mustang pushed Hawkeye away and snapped his fingers together to set a fire between his team and Scar.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Mustang questioned, glaring at the Ishbalan.

"I promise before God, I did not take nor kill the Elric brothers." Scar said fisting his hands.

Mustang's team used the advantage of the separation to surround Scar and point their guns aimed at his head. Mustang had his glove at the read, if Scar made any sudden moves, which he was 'famous' for.

"Colonel," Hawkeye said, not taking her eyes off of the Ishbalan. "I don't think he has them, Ishbalan's are serious when it comes to promises."

Mustang glared at Scar, still not wanting to let him go, not that was what Hawkeye was telling him. Either way, Scar was guilty of murder. He needed to be taken down anyways.

He had his fingers poised to snap and the rest of his team, had their fingers ready to fire. Scar eyed them all, a hint – a tiny hint – of nervousness in his eyes. Then in a flash of speedy movements, Scar destroyed the wall before and jumped behind all the dust clouds.

"After him!" Mustang demanded, coughing at the dust falling over his head.

"Yes sir!"

His team chased after the Ishbalan, himself following behind. Only to find that he'd done the old sewer trick in the middle of the road.

Mustang sighed. So much for a good lead.

**Hope the second chapter was at least a bit better than the first, maybe not...I'm not good at fight scenes...:( Or keeping character... Oh well, I tried. Nothings perfect. **

**Fun Fact: _I don't know why, but but I love the smell of Elmer's glue, but everybody says that that's toxic, but its not, that's why they let SCHOOL have that kind of glue, and children. It's not toxic to smell. unless its paste...I think. Eh, I don't make a habit of it anyways._**

**Well, I don't know when I'll update next, but lets hope it's not too long! :D**


End file.
